


A Cruel Itch (Innocence Broken)

by ArchangelRoman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn have been in a relationship for a while now but they haven't... you know. In the past, Harry was abused by his boyfriend because he wouldn't... you know. And it sucks that it impacts his relationship with Zayn. Finally, though, Harry decides that he won't stand for it anymore. He will go "there" with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cruel Itch (Innocence Broken)

**Author's Note:**

> Title Given by a friend of mine: V.G.

 

It happened a lot. They would get _so_ _close_ and then Harry, being the virgin, would pull back because he wasn’t ready. Zayn didn’t push though because he wasn’t _that_ kind of guy. Harry always apologized for “toying” with him, but Zayn waved him off.

“If you’re not ready then you’re not ready,” Zayn murmured as he stroked Harry’s hair.

They were in bed with all article of clothing save for their underwear removed. It started out as a heated make out session but, like always, quickly bloomed into something more. Harry could feel that Zayn was _still_ aroused even though he wasn’t, and he felt bad for doing that to Zayn.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said, for what had to be the fifth time so far.

“It’s okay,” Zayn assured again.

Harry frowned because he knew Zayn’s erection wouldn’t go away. He knew that Zayn would get tired of laying there and then go to the bathroom and take care of himself. But Harry wanted to be the one to do that for him; wanted to be the one that made Zayn moan and curse in tongues because it felt good. He wanted to be the one to _do it_ for Zayn as Zayn _did it_ for him.

“Can we try again? I think I was closer that time.” Harry asked, voice sounding so shy and small it made Zayn want to hold him tight and never let go.

Zayn simply nodded, because he would do anything for Harry. That included potentially suffering from blue balls time and time again.

Harry grinned wide and bright and perfect.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Zayn relented and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

He responded immediately, parting his lips and sucking on Zayn’s tongue when he slipped it in. Feeling suddenly bold, Harry pulled away and kissed Zayn’s neck and jaw before working his way south. Pulling one of Zayn’s nipples into his mouth, he licked and sucked it into a nub before giving the other the same treatment and continuing south. After a quick dip with his tongue in Zayn’s navel, Harry had finally made it to the elastic of Zayn’s underwear. He hesitated, and then he tugged them off.

Zayn watched with heavy lidded eyes as Harry trailed down his body leaving pleasure wherever his lips and tongue danced. He wasn’t sure if Harry was going to go through with it or not because he really couldn’t take another tease. It’s not like it was Harry’s fault, it really wasn’t. Due to Harry’s last boyfriend, who abused him because Harry wouldn’t give it up fast enough, Harry had become distant with anything sexual related. It was a miracle that they even got as far as they did. Every time Harry tensed when Zayn touched him, he wanted to go find the guy that did this to his boyfriend and beat him to a pulp. But that was years ago and Harry was better not. He responded better to Zayn’s touches and sweet, dirty words—fuck!

Harry moaned around Zayn’s cock, taking him as far as he could without gagging before pulling off and doing the same thing again. It was the first time Harry had actually done this to Zayn even though he’d practiced countless times on different things like popsicles and bananas. But Zayn didn’t need to know that.

Zayn cursed and fisted his hands in the sheets as Harry’s perfect, red lips descended on his cock once more. This time, however, Harry didn’t stop and instead swallowed him all the way down. Zayn’s cock touched the back of Harry’s throat and he nearly came instantly.

Harry pulled off and continued to repeat this until Zayn came with a shout of Harry’s name and several, thick streams of cum on Harry’s chest.

Though Harry had an erection, he refused to let Zayn take care of him and instead asked for a kiss. Zayn gave it to him, deep and thorough and held him close. He showed so much love for Harry and so much passion in one kiss that he felt like he’d came anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a 2 Part drabble series!


End file.
